Small motor vehicle drive trains may include a crankshaft, a flywheel mounted to the crankshaft, and a transmission. The transmission may be coupled to the crankshaft through one or more universal joints to allow for angular misalignment of the crankshaft with respect to the transmission, especially during vehicle operation.
Forces of firing pistons in an internal combustion engine may be transmitted to the crankshaft. The flywheel, by its inertia, helps reduce torque spikes and vibrations that may be transmitted to the transmission. However, there also is a need for an isolator in a coupling between the crankshaft and transmission to dampen, reduce or eliminate torque spikes and vibrations to the transmission and prevent damage to transmission components.
An isolator may be placed in series with one or more universal joints in a coupling between a crankshaft and transmission. The isolator may include elastomeric material such as rubber that may yield resiliently in response to torque spikes, vibrations and similar loads.
In small motor vehicles, such as riding lawn mowers, all terrain vehicles and utility vehicles, it may be desirable to reduce the coupling length between the crankshaft and transmission, and thereby help reduce the length, size and/or weight of the vehicle drive train. An engine to transmission coupler is needed that will allow for angular misalignment of the engine crankshaft relative to the transmission. A shortened engine to transmission coupler is needed with an isolator to dampen, reduce or eliminate torque spikes and vibrations to the transmission.